ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Boom: The Movie
'Sonic Boom: The Movie' is a 2018 animated film, based on the television series, ''Sonic Boom. The film will be dedicated to Eggman's Japanese voice actor Chikao Ohtsuka. The film will be the first Sonic theatrical film in a franchise since Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2 in 2014, though will not be accounted as a new installment of the ''Sonic X'' film series. However, this will be the ninth Sonic the Hedgehog theatrical film overall. The film will be distributed by Warner Bros. and scheduled to be released on June 1, 2018. Synopsis Sonic and his friends were walking around Bygone Island until suddenly, a horde of robots appear and Sonic hires two hedgehogs he knew called Larry and Tonic. The spawn of robots were created by Dr. Eggman, who once again destroyed the island. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sticks, Larry and Tonic then explore the Ancient World, as they were sent by Cliff to find weapons to spoil Eggman's biggest plan. Cast *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog (voice) *Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Miles "Tails" Prower (voice) *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose (voice) *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna (voice) *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger (voice) *Kirk Thornton as Cliff (voice) *Akon as Tonic the Hedgehog (voice) *Jason Marsden as Larry the Hedgehog (voice) *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice) Production Production began on April 25, 2015 and ended on December 10, 2015. Director Yuji Naka said in an interview "Well, we needed to have the voice actors do the voices and... yeah." Ryan Drummond was planned for the role of Tonic but was given to Akon instead. The movie takes place in the Sonic Boom continuity, though the effects will be more dramatic than it is in the television series. It was claimed that Larry and Tonic were born on Bygone Island. Release Sonic Boom: The Movie will hit theaters in the United States/Canada, Australia, and the United Kingdom all on June 1, 2018. Originally scheduled for a August 2018 release, but decided to move up to June 1, 2018 after [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deadpool_2 Deadpool 2] rescheduled it's release to May 18, 2018. The film will premiere in Japan on May 25, 2018. The film's trailer premiered on January 2018. The film's first poster was revealed on January 5, 2018. References # ^ Wiki News/Sonic the Hedgehog will be back for the fifth movie. Wiki News. Retrieved May 27, 2010. # ^ a b Wiki News/Sonic the Hedgehog's next adventure will be in 3D!. Wiki News. Retrieved May 27, 2010. # ^ a b c d e Sonic X: The Black Knight will be different than Sonic and the Black Knight. Wiki News. Retrieved May 27, 2010. # ^ Fifth Sonic X films reporting as Hoax. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. # ^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 # ^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. # ^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. # ^ Sonic Riders game and manual # ^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. # ^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. # ^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. External links *''Sonic Boom: The Movie'' at the Box Office Mojo Category:2018 films Category:2010s animated films